Ask Us!
by icewolf14
Summary: Did you ever wonder what ANT Farm characters think? What they do in their spare time when not on screen? Well now you can find out! Read to see how!
1. Intro

**So I'm starting an ANT Farm interactive story! Here goes...**

* * *

Chyna: Hello everyone! And welcome to Q&A with the ANTS: Me, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, Nigel, Violet, Kennedy, and I guess Lexi!

Cameron: And other characters! Like me!

Paisley: And me!

Gibson: Oh! Me too!

Darryl: Roxanne and I as well.

Ms. Skidmore: Me too sadly. Stupid kids.

Hippo: Yo, don't forget me over here!

Vanessa: I came back for it!

Olive: And they couldn't be here today, but Zoltan Grundy and Winter Adams will be here too!

Fletcher: Here's how the Q&A works: you simply leave a review with a question and who it's for, that easy!

Chyna: And we'll answer it next episode!

Olive: Remember, you can anyone above and question you want, but keep it rated T, guys!

Fletcher: So start asking away!

* * *

**Leave a question in a review, and vote for either Folive, Auslly, Acho, or Kick! Voting closes the 31st! **

**-icewolf14**


	2. Choletcher and Lexi

**Wow! That was an amazing response! I'm sorry this took so long! I was gone for 3 weeks to Florida (which allowed me to actually watch Disney Channel rather than Family and YouTube! :D) But I'm back in Ontario and I'll try to update! :)  
**

**Note: Last chapter, I said 'Winter Adams' I meant 'Winter Maddox'. Thank you Paul Matthews for telling me that!**

**Also I've been told that in order to have my story be 'legal' I have to change two things. 1st: I can only take questions by PM now, sorry guests! :/ And the format will be changing from chat form to dialogue. I won't be taking EVERY question in this one either, maybe 5-10. :)  
**

* * *

"Welcome to Ask Us! starring the ANT Farm persona!" Chyna greeted.

"And we have to give credit to you guys! So many questions, but we'll only be doing roughly 5-10 today." Olive added.

"Yea! Thanks so much! Lexi, wanna read the first one?" Fletcher asked.

"Okay. This one's for Fletcher; Do you and Olive call each other?" Lexi directed the question to Fletcher.

"Yea. All the time- homework help." he responded after little thought.

"Pathetic, yes. Not even capable of going through one night of homework without calling!" Olive retorted.

"It's true! Hehehe... um... Chyna, next question?" Fletcher said awkwardly.

"Okay, this one's for Olive and Fletcher, from 3 different people!" Chyna complied.

"Okay, shoot." Olive and Fletcher said in unison.

"Do you like each other?" Chyna asked, smirking.

"Of course I do! I mean he may be an annoying doof, but he's my best friend!" Olive said smiling at Fletcher.

"Yea, I agree. Olive may be a loud know-it-all, but we've been friends for too long!" Fletcher smiled back.

"I'm not sure that's what-" Lexi started before being cut off by Chyna.

"While you guys are still getting along, why not answer this next one! When did you guys first meet and what was it like?" Chyna asked the pair.

"Well it was Tuesday, September 4th 2007 at 8:35 am. He was wearing a purple and blue stripped, collared, long sleeved shirt with blue jeans, and was missing one of his teeth. The ANT Farm was a lot more crowded then, so we had to have a work space partner, and I was paired with Fletcher!" Olive started the story.

"Yes, and then the teasing began! But in the 4 years before we met Chyna, we became fairly good friends, best friends, but the teasing stuck of course! I may say I regret ever meeting Olive, but truthfully, I'm glad I did!" Fletcher finished for her.

"Well, this show is running long, you guys just can't stop talking! We're going to have to cut it short to 4 questions, the last one is also for you too!" Lexi complained.

"Relax Lexi! Next time we'll do more questions for more characters! Not just Folive!" Chyna said.

"What?" Olive and Fletcher clued in from their conversation.

"Um, you have one more question! What do you admire about each other?" Chyna asked.

"Well, I've got to admit that I admire Olive for her intelligence. She's the smartest person I know! Your interesting factoids definitely reflect that. In an annoying and boring way, but still!" Fletcher said.

"I have to say, although Fletcher is stupid, he means the best, and cares for others. But don't think this means _anything_. We're just friends, and always will be, right Fletcher?" Olive stated boldly, looking to Fletcher for confirmation.

"Uh, right. Sure."' Fletcher replied.

"Okay, okay. Now let's wrap this up! I have a salon appointment to get to!" Lexi complained more, exasperated.

"Alright, alright. See you guys next week, on Ask Us! Don`t forget to PM icewolf14 with questions!" Chyna ended the show.

* * *

**Right, you guys get it. PM me with your questions, and I'll see you soon! :) **

**-icewolf14 **


	3. Choletcher, Lexi, and Hippo

**Remember guys, PM, not review your questions! You can review my story in a review though... ;) You guys love the Folive questions... probably since most of my followers are Folivers... makes sense if you've read my stories! :P And please don't be offended if I answer these from a slightly biased Foliver view. Freedom of speech- First Amendment FTW! See, I know some American stuff. But for me, it's the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. Section 2(b). Okay now I'm just rambling, sorry. :) **

* * *

"Well we're back at it today! We have Choletcher - Fletcher, Olive, and me - plus Lexi and Hippo here right now! The first question is for Olive; how does it feel when you yell at and slap Fletcher?" Chyna asked and introduced.

"Well, usually I'm mad at him when I slap and yell at him, so after being mad, I usually feel satisfied, and _occasionally_ guilty." Olive admitted.

"Okay then... Well this next question is from the same person, but for Fletcher. How does it feel to be slapped and yelled at by Olive?" Chyna then directed a question at Fletcher.

"Oh come on! Not these two again, ugh." Lexi mouthed off.

"Yo, give them a break. We can't be here for nothing! Plus, Folive is very 'in' right now." Hippo explained to Lexi.

"Say what now!?" Fletcher and Olive exclaimed.

"Uh... Folive is a new, um, salad ingredient! Yea. Feta cheese and olives combined into one. Really cool. Just answer the question Fletcher." Chyna covered up.

"Oh, okay then. Well, it hurts. Slapping physically, and yelling emotionally. Duh. How would you feel, huh?" Fletcher answered bluntly.

"Geez Fletcher, keep down the sass. Angry pants." Olive teased.

"Oh, shut up." Fletcher responded.

"Okay, okay. Moving on. Ugh, more questions for Olive. At least it's not about Fletcher as well, I guess. This person says that your name is one letter away from her last name- what is it?" Lexi asked.

" Well, by deduction it's either Alive, Blive, Clive, Dlive, Elive, Flive, Glive, Hlive, Ilive, Jlive, Klive, Llive, Mli-" Olive started rambling off possible names, whether they made sense or not, until Fletcher cut her off with a hand over the mouth.

"Enough. Maybe the asker will be kind enough to answer their own question for us in a review **(hehe, please?)** rather than let Ms. Chatterbox talk forever?" Fletcher said. "Eww, she licked my hand!"

"You deserved it, numbskull!" Olive retorted, starting a glaring contest.

"Um, Lexi. You have a question!" Chyna said, bringing attention away from the now bickering pair.

"Finally! It's about time people realized that I love talking about moi!" Lexi said with a flip of the hair.

"Do you think the ANTs are good at their talents in real life?" Chyna asked, grinning, knowing that it would annoy Lexi.

"First off, you got to understand that I only like talking about me! Not the stupid ANTs! And what do you mean 'real life'? I mean, they all made it into Z-tech, so I guess they are? This is real life. And they're in the Advanced Natural Talents program, piece it together yourself, for goodness sakes!" Lexi answered, frustrated.

"Okay. Um. Since 'Folive' over there are still bickering," Chyna paused and listened to them.

_"It was my question, I can take my good time if i want to!"_

_"Yea, well we don't have 1000 years for you to gab away!" _

_"Ugh, why do you have to be such an idiot, the human life span in the United States only averages out to 79 years, and the oldest recorded person is 122, so that's impossible anyways!" _

_"Relax, it's just a hyper-bully!"_

_"You utter nimrod, it's hyperbole!"_

"We'll just ask Hippo his question- the whole reason he's here!" Chyna finished.

"Shoot, I'm all ears. Though not literally. Obviously." Hippo said with a smile.

"K! What if restaurants were very 'out' right now?" Chyna said, silently complimenting the asker on their creativity.

"Well, I'd just open a canteen or cafe or fast food joint. Cause let's face it, food it one thing that will never be 'out'. People love food!" Hippo responded, earning several nods and mummers of agreement throughout the room, even from Olive and Fletcher, who had ended the argument with half-hearted apologies and muttered last words under their breaths. Chyna didn't worry though, all would be smooth and happy again in half an hour anyways, like always.

"Well that's all there's time for today, remember to send all your questions to icewolf14 through a PM, and we'll answer it as soon as we can! Until next time!" Chyna signed off.

* * *

**Just remember, PM, not review! There are no bad questions, mostly. ;) **

**-icewolf14 :) **


	4. Choletcher and Gibson

**Well after an extremely long break from FanFiction, I'm back! I'll be updating, and soon, announcing the winning ship for my long story. :) (You may be surprised by the outcome.) And at the end of the month, I will publish a short preview and details of the story around Halloween. The full story will start on November 12th. :) **

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for us to make another show! We've had lots of things going on, like pet sitting, time traveling, phone jingles, mind riddles, Fletcher's birthday, truth serums, company rivalries, mutants versions of ourselves, and making movies! Which have all taken up quite a bit of time!" said Chyna, greeting everybody.

"We also have special guest, Gibson!" Fletcher introduced.

"Hi everybody! Want any licorice?" Gibson said, pulling the red candy out of his curly hair.

"Interesting factoid, that's disgusting!" Olive said, her nose crinkled.

"Anyways..." Chyna started, "We have a question for Olive; Is your real name Olivia Daphene Doyle?" She then smirked, already know her response.

"You are 2/3 correct. You can guess the wrong third." Olive replied, crossing her arms.

"Nanananana! I know the answer!" Fletcher gloated.

"I know you do, doofus." Olive retorted. "Any more questions for me?"

"Yes, Is Angus annoying?" Chyna asked.

"Oh my gosh, YES! All the time, everyday! It seems he lives for it!" Olive explained, exasperated.

"Well, that settles that." Chyna said. "This next one is for all three of us! It is: What do we like most about each other? Well, I like Fletcher's humor, and Olive's unique personality."

"I like how caring Chyna is, and how Fletcher...forgives so easy. Makes for better teasing." Olive answered, hesitating.

"Chyna is really pretty, and Olive, is... smart and helps me with my homework." Responded Fletcher, rushing the ending.

"Guuuuuyyyyysssss? Can I ask Chyna her question?" Gibson complained like a little kid.

"Sure, Gibson." Chyna answered with a chuckle.

"Do you like Fletcher? Wait, Chyna like everyone one! Silly question!' Gibson asked, clueless as always.

"It's okay Gibson, I get it. Guys, I don't, and probably never, ever, ever, will like Fletcher, so does that end that? I bet you $1000000 right now that I never will. Okay?" Chyna said, exasperated from answering the question for the millionth time.

"Yea, okay guys? What she said! Now Gibson, do you support Folive or Flyna? Wait, Folive and Flyna? I don't understand? I have the dictionary memorized, I have never heard of these words!" Olive asked, confused.

"Well I know what Folive is, but Flyna?" Chyna mumbled.

"What was that?" Fletcher an Olive asked.

"Nothing! That's it! Bye guys, leave questions in a PM to icewolf14!" Chyna ended quickly.

* * *

**You heard Chyna! ;) Stay tuned for the ship announcement later! **

**~icewolf14**


End file.
